Jane (Peter Pan)
Jane is the female protagonist of Disney's 2002 film, Return to Never Land, the sequel to the 1953 film, Peter Pan. Background Jane is the daughter of Wendy and Wendy's husband Edward. Jane also has a younger brother named Danny and the family lives in London. Edward's, and thus, Jane's last name is never revealed. Jane is most likely based on the character of the same name, from the original Peter Pan books. In the books, Jane is Wendy's daughter and she goes to Neverland with Peter Pan after Wendy grows up. She somewhat resembles her mother and her maternal grandmother in facial appearance. However it seems she got her dirty blonde hair color from her Uncle Michael and her practical attitude from her maternal grandfather George. Personality Jane initially had a very level-headed and mature personality, giving her a brilliant intellect and strong moral code. Also, because she apparently grew up too fast and never had a chance to meet Peter Pan by the start of World War II, she has trouble believing in magic, which becomes a problem once she enters Neverland. Once she spends enough time in Neverland, her personalities change and she comes to terms with the fact that magic exists, which allows her to use pixie dust and, overall, survive in Neverland. Appearance Jane is slender and fair-skinned, with chin-length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She's very beautiful. She apparently looks enough like a younger Wendy, that she is mistaken for Wendy by both Captain Hook and Peter Pan. She wears a purple sweater over a lavender nightgown, with gray socks. Prior to this, she wears a long coat over her skirt, a long-sleeved shirt, a hat and a pair of boots. She is a tomboyishly beautiful young girl. Tinker Bell can tolerate her due to them having similar strong personalities, and Jane saving her life. Role in the film As a young child, Jane enjoys hearing her mother's stories about Peter Pan. However, when World War II breaks out, her father is called to serve in the war and Jane is asked to take care of her mother and brother. This serves to shape Jane's mindset as rational and level-headed, but it also makes a skeptic that refuses to believe in magic and the supernatural. That night, while Jane sleeps, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the pirates show up in her room and kidnap Jane (having mistaken her for Wendy), taking her to Neverland in his flying pirate ship, the Jolly Roger. When the ship lands, Captain Hook uses Jane (still believing her to be Wendy) as bait to lure Peter Pan to his doom. He attempts to feed Jane to an Octopus but Peter Pan and Tinker Bell dive in and save Jane. Peter Pan soon discovers that Jane isn't Wendy, but is actually Wendy's daughter. Peter Pan excitedly assumes that Jane wants to be a mother like Wendy, and he takes her to meet the Lost Boys, which makes Tinker Bell jealous. Jane soon arrives at Hangman's Tree, Peter Pan's hideout. Peter introduces Jane as the Lost Boys' new mother and attempts to have her entertain them. This doesn't work, as Jane is not good at telling stories, whereas the boys are not good at listening to stories. The boys attempt to get Jane to play a game with them, but Jane would rather return home. Jane builds a raft and attempts to sail home, but the raft sinks. Peter tells Jane that the only way out of Never Land is to fly out and he decides to teach her. Peter asks Tinker Bell to give Jane some pixie dust, but the stubborn fairy refuses, until Peter tells her that if Jane cannot fly, she will have to live with them. Tinker Bell complies and Jane is thrown off a cliff in an attempt to get her to fly. Instead of flying, she lands in a hole; Jane can't fly because she doesn't believe in magic. Later, the boys find Jane's notebook and play with it, eventually ruining it. This makes Jane angry and she proclaims that she doesn't believe in any of it, especially fairies. As a result of Jane's words, Tinker Bell becomes sick. Unless Peter and the lost boys can make Jane believe in fairies, Tinker Bell's light will go out forever. They decide to convince her to believe by making her the first Lost Girl. That night, as Jane is sitting alone in the woods, she hears someone crying. Jane follows the sound and discovers that it is Captain Hook. Jane grabs his sword and points it at him. Captain Hook lies telling her that all he wanted to do was get his treasure back from Peter Pan, who stole it. Because his men won't leave without the treasure, he cannot return home. Jane offers to get the treasure back if Captain Hook promises not to harm Peter, the same way Tinker Bell said to him in the original film. So Hook gives both his word not to harm a single hair on Peter Pan's head and a whistle to Jane for her to blow when she locates the treasure. When Jane finds Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, she asks them to play Treasure Hunt with her. During the hunt, Jane starts acting like a Lost Girl. When Jane finds the treasure, she throws away the whistle and Peter and the Lost Boys make her the first Lost Girl. However, as they're celebrating, Tootles finds the whistle and (not knowing what it was for) blows it loudly. Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the pirates show up and capture Peter Pan and the Boys. Jane tells Hook about keeping his promise and Hook pulls off one of the hairs on Peter's head and gives it to Jane to keep. Peter berates Jane for her betrayal and lies, telling her about Tinker Bell's light going out if she doesn't believe. Jane runs to Tinker Bell's house and finds Tinkerbell dead. Jane, ashamed of what she had done, apologizes, saying that she believes in fairies. This revives Tinker Bell and she and Jane rush off to save Peter and the Boys. Jane and Tinker Bell arrive just in time as Hook is about to make Peter walk the plank (he is strapped to an anchor, so he couldn't fly). Jane steals one of the swords from the pirates and cuts the Lost Boys free while Tinker Bell manages to throw Mr. Smee overboard into the rowboat. Jane and the Boys throw Hook's treasure overboard, inciting the pirates to jump in after it. Hook chases Jane up onto the sails and tells her to give up. Jane refuses, telling Hook that he'll never win as long as the ideals of Neverland live. Tinker Bell sprays some pixie dust on Jane and she is finally able to fly, having shed her skepticism and finally believing in magic. Peter, the Lost Boys, and the pirates in the row boat cheer for her. Jane frees Peter, but Hook grabs her. However, Peter manages to cut the rope. Hook falls into the water but the Octopus quickly chases him back onto the ship. This makes the ship sink, but Hook manages to swim into the rowboat where he, Smee and the other pirates are forced to flee the Octopus. The boys congratulate Jane for her victory, but then Peter says sadly that because she can fly, now she can go home to London. Jane tells the boys she will miss them, but that she'll always remember them. She also notes that now she can tell Danny all the adventures of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. Peter and Tink escort her back to London. When Jane gets home, she reconciles with her mother and tells Danny all about her adventures in Never Land. Wendy is reunited with Peter for a short period of time and convinces him that she hasn't changed. As Peter and Tink fly home, Jane says, "I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan". Then, a truck pulls up; Edward has returned home from the war. Jane, along with her family, goes to greet him. Gallery Trivia *In the original story by J.M. Barrie, Jane is an only child and is Peter himself who brings her to Never Land. Also, Jane would later have a daughter by the name of Margaret who is brought to Never Land too by Pan. *Jane is the fifth offspring of a predecessor's protagonist to take over as the main character in a sequel (taking over from Wendy), the first being Nicky Ferris from The Parent Trap II (taking over from Sharon McKendrick), the second being Kiara from ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (taking over from Simba), the third being Melody from ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (taking over from Ariel), the fourth being Scamp from ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (taking over from Lady) the sixth being Patch from ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (taking over from both Pongo and Perdita) and the seventh being Sam Flynn from TRON: Legacy (taking over from Kevin Flynn). *Jane was Harriet Owen's only major acting role. She then left acting to teach religious education at the Royal Grammar School in Guildford, Surrey. ar:جين (بيتر بان) es:Jane (Return to Never Land) fr:Jeanne it:Jane (Peter Pan) ru:Джейн (Питер Пэн) Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Singing characters Category:Siblings Category:Reformed characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:English characters Category:Kids Category:Nieces